


you're stupid and so are the memes

by hvldirs



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Memes, Moon, Too Lazy, cries, i feel stupid, jin-tae's moon shirt, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jiho comes up to them and says, "you do realise you're going to be a meme now, hyung?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're stupid and so are the memes

"wow," jung san eyes kim jin-tae's moon sweatshirt. the older producer shoots san a frigid look that screams of agony and apathy. san backs up a bit, "you look really dead." 

"when don't i?" jin-tae mumbles and san just shrugs in agreement and he drives them to the set for smtm4. when they get out, people stare at them and jin-tae ignores the stares while san also stares at his co-producers shirt. he can't help but think of why on earth jin-tae decided to buy that ugly ass thing. like it was probably one of humanity's biggest fashion disgraces. when they enter the set, san can't help but feel the judgement raining down from all angles. san nudges jin-tae and the older shoots him another look. "what?"

"why that shirt?" san whines, "they're all judging us." 

"uh, what?" jin-tae looks down at the moon shirt. 

"it's a fashion nightmare." san cries out just as they walk into the room with all the other producers waiting. a snicker from the youngest producer fills the room just as lee sun woong bursts into laughter as well. all the producers are staring at jin-tae's shirt because what the  fuck  is that disaster? 

"oh my  gawd ," jaebum howls as kwon hyukwoo looses it as well, "what is  that ?" the young ceo cracks in english. san looks at his fellow producer, jin-tae does not look amused, but then again he never looks amused. lost was always a better word to describe the somewhat drowsy rapper. 

"hyung," woo jiho snorts as jun sang hyun says nothing and instead opts for a photo. "you need to stop looking so homeless." 

"that was rude," san laughs as jin-tae moves to go sit down. noh seung hwan shakes his head and kim jin-woo laughs alongside sun woong. 

tae-jin looks a little cranky when filming begins and looks even more annoyed with the laughs, stares and questions (questioning his sense of fashion) throughout the day. at the end, jiho comes up to them and says, "you do realise you're going to be a meme now, hyung?" 

tae-jin scowls a little but then smiles, "at least we'll have something to laugh about." 

-

when the episode goes on air, a few days later, tae-jin shows the other producers memes of him and his shirt being face swapped, rather professionally if he says so himself. the other producers loose it again but oh well, tae-jin quite enjoys the things the fans do for him. never really fails to make him smile. 

especially the pictures and memes sent over instagram. he doesn't regret wearing the shirt. 

"you're stupid and so are the memes." san tells him and tae-jin smack his with his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> //screams
> 
> i feel stupid i just had to write this didn't i???   
> i just fucking had to


End file.
